1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and more particularly, relates to an instrument for performing electrosurgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrosurgical procedures are often used to remove and destroy superficial skin lesions such as pigmentation, viral warts, seborrheic keratoses, and skin tags. Various electrosurgical instruments have been developed to perform these procedures. One such widely used surgical instrument is manufactured by Conmed Corporation and sold under the trademark Hyfrecator. The Hyfrecator instrument is constructed with a single electrode blade disposed at a distal end of an electrosurgical probe. The electrode blade typically has a metal tip. In use, the metal tip is positioned in contact with the target tissue and a low voltage is applied to the electrode to deliver electric current through the tissue. The voltage dessicates the tissue and coagulates severed blood vessels at the treatment site. The dessicated tissue is then scraped off and removed with a curette, which is an instrument having a spoon shaped or looped tip. Because these steps are often repeated throughout a given procedure, the practitioner is required to switch back and forth between the electrosurgical instrument and the curette during the procedure. The constant switching of instruments can be inconvenient for the practitioner and decrease the efficiency of the procedure. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.